Sasuke's Pet
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto was assaulted on their way back to Konoha - and after defending Sasuke from a kunai, Naruto was transformed into a half human-half cat! What's more, he listens to nobody but Sasuke himself! What will happen next? SasuNaru, OOC
1. Prologue

Yosh! So, this is my latest story for now! lol! XD Right now, I'm being one of my alter egos, _his_ name is Kai and he's in a very good mood today! xD Anyways, I'm so freaking obsessed with **YAOI **right now! From SasukexNaruto (Naruto) and LxLight (DN) to SeijixSono (SP) and HikaruxKaoru (OHSHC), I love them all! These four are my current favorites, by the way! xD But anyhow, let's start the story! Woot! Oh, and this is based on the story that's gotten the most votes in my previous poll! Woot!

Gaara: Why the hell do you have to be here?! (points at Sai furiously)

Sai: Ah...matte ne, Gaara-kun... Let's just see what our princess have to say... (smiles and glances at Koneko)

Koneko: (sweatdrop) Um...let me just call out for Kai-kun! (hits head)

Kai: Ah...who-? S-Sai... (blushes frantically) W-what are you doing here, S-Sai?

Sai: (smirks) Ohayo...Kai-kun...

Kai: (blushes more) Ah, o-ohayo...

Koneko: (smiles)

Gaara: ... (sweatdrop)

Um...yeah... (laughs sheepishly) Anyways... (coughs) Let's just start the story now! Woot!

* * *

**Prologue**

"So...tell me again..."

The guy sighed and resisted the burning urge to just roll his eyes and left the girl alone. Nevertheless, he knew that it was best if he stayed and listened to what the kunoichi had to say - even if it meant his ears would be pained a lot.

"How the hell did both of you manage to get this bad?!"

His eye twitched a little in annoyance. "I told you already, Sakura...we're just fine..."

"No, you aren't, Sasuke-kun!" the pink-haired female snapped, her voice shrilled slightly. "Not when Naruto is in this condition!"

"Grr..."

"...he still remembers his name, so I suggest you be careful..." the raven spoke, casting his stare at the one that was crouching down in front of him.

"Ah..."

* * *

_Earlier..._

"They're outnumbering us, Naruto! We're never going to make it!"

"Just run, Sasuke!" the blond yelled out, darting from trees to trees as hurriedly as he could. "We'll make it to Konoha in time! Just go faster!"

All of a sudden, the kitsune noticed a kunai that was thrown towards the other male. "Sasuke, watch out!"

Without thinking any further, he jumped to defend Sasuke from the ambush - and as a result, he was hit by the tagged kunai. Grunting in pain, he coughed out blood and fell onto his knees, right in front of the stunned raven. Still staggered, the guy just stayed frozen as he watched Naruto falling unconscious before him. Slowly, his awareness returned to him and he widened his eyes in anger, black pupils swirling dangerously into bloody red orbs.

"Naruto!"

The five enemy ninjas that had been chasing them arrived at the scene just then. "...shit, the boy's an Uchiha!"

"Let's make a run for it!" another one said and all of them were about to flee from the place when Sasuke leaped onto the branch in front of them, his face showed no mercy at all.

"Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu!" **(1)**

He made some hand signs and blew out fire from his mouth, scorching all the ninjas to ashes almost immediately. He then let out a low growl before he returned to Naruto who was still lying out cold on the same branch. He grimaced a little he approached the smaller being slowly - and suddenly, he saw something weird hanging down from the boy. His brows furrowed tighter in curiosity - the 'thing' actually looked like a furry orange tail that had a white tip.

'...nande-?'

"Unh..."

The blond stirred out of his little slumber, emitting a low noise that Sasuke swore sounded just like a cat's purr. He jerked back a little when the boy suddenly got up with furrowed brows as he sniffed the air around him suspiciously. The raven just watched as Naruto - who had grown a pair of orange cat's ears with white tips - walked around on all fours, his nose twitching as he smelled the surrounding atmosphere, approaching the guy gradually.

"...oi, dobe," he braved himself to talk. "What are you doing?"

The smaller one's ears twitched around and it looked up at the male, sniffing him a little. Then, all of a sudden, it threw itself onto the raven with a loud delightful meow, causing the both of them to fall onto the branch with Sasuke on his back and Naruto on top of him. The blond purred out as it embraced the taller of the two, their cheeks rubbed against each other. The guy could not hide the blush that was forming on his face as he tried his hardest not to drip blood from his nose.

"U-usuratonkachi! What are you trying to pull?! Get off me, damn it!" he said, pushing the boy away with no avail.

"Meow..."

Sasuke stared at the pained expression on the boy's face. Somehow, he felt sorry for the little...being - and the other half of him was turned on just by seeing the cute pouting face of the kitsune...neko...whatever. 'Kuso...' he thought, trying to prevent himself from having a nosebleed from the view in front of him. 'This is bad for my health... What the hell am I supposed to do now? With the dobe...he seems not to remember anything...'

"Meow..." a whine-like meow came from Naruto, his lips pouting oh-so adorably. "Me-ow..."

"...nandayo, dobe?" he growled a little, not liking the fact that a tent was building up in his pants.

Upon hearing his nickname, the blond's eyes glittered in happiness as he tackled the raven once again, purring joyfully. "Meow...purr..."

"Geez, okay, okay...stop glomping me already..."

The boy stared at the raven before he pounced on him again - and unexpectedly, he kissed the guy. Sasuke, stunned by the sudden act, stayed frozen as Naruto continued to kiss him happily, licking his lips every now and again. Then, slowly, the taller of the two regained his senses and he immediately pushed the blond away from him, several shades of red covered his porcelain face as he stared at the smaller one in disbelief.

"What...what the hell do you think you were doing, dobe?!"

"Meow..." the boy pouted and puffed his cheeks, his whiskers**(2)** twitching around.

"..." the raven felt like banging his head to a wall by then. "Geh...just great, I'm talking to a half dobe-half cat right now..."

"...meow?"

The guy, who had already gotten to his feet, stared down at the blond before he crouched down beside him. "Oi, dobe...you understand what I'm saying?"

Naruto tilted his head and leaned over to kiss Sasuke again, but the male immediately stopped him and sat in an Indian style as he tried to think what had happened. 'Okay...so he was hit by the kunai... I wonder if it has something to do with the kunai...' He then stood up and walked towards where the boy was lying when he was hit earlier. He looked around for the kunai and found it lying on the branch. Picking it up, he examined it carefully.

'...a tagged kunai, huh? Maybe the tip's poisoned...' he thought - when the boy suddenly got behind him and started purring as he rubbed his head against the raven's back, much to his surprise. "O-oi, dobe! Stop that! I'm trying to think, damn it!"

"Meow...purr...."

The guy let out a sigh and turned back to the kunai in his hand. 'It's better if I just get this back to Konoha...'

"...come on, dobe," Sasuke got to his feet. "We'll return to Konoha..."

**((To be continued))  
**

* * *

Um...yeah. So, this is the first chapter of 'Sasuke's Pet', the one that had gotten most votes in my recent poll... But anyways, I hope that you like it! And...please ignore my ranting at the start of this chappy - it was stupid, and I don't really want to think about it right now... (laughs nervously) Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!

**(1) I hope that's the right spelling for it... (sweatdrop)**

**(2) If you're wondering, Naruto's a half-cat now, and his whisker-like scars had grown out and became _real _whiskers!**


	2. Chapter One

Kai: Kyaa...! (runs around the room chibifiedly) Iie!!!!! Tell me I'm not dreaming!!!!!

Koneko: Hey! What's up, Kai-kun?

Gaara: Sai asked him out just now... (sighs)

Koneko: Oh my God, for real?! (squeals) More yaoi!!!!!! Yay!!!!!

Kai: What should I do? What should I do?????!!!!!!

Sai: Hey, everyone...hi, Kai-kun... (smiles)

Kai: (faints)

Koneko: (sweatdrop) Oh well! Let's just start the story now! Woot!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"And you're saying that Naruto turned into th-this...this _thing_, because a poisoned kunai was thrown at him?!"

"...pretty much."

The raven had to use almost all his might to resist the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance - and to shudder in fear. Indeed, the long-haired teacher could be scary when he wanted to. He shook his head mentally at the thought, blocking away the image of the teacher slaughtering him for causing such a thing to happen to his most beloved student. His eye twitched at that. It wasn't like the whole current situation was his fault after all - the dobe tried to defend him when he didn't need it!

"Meow!"

He glanced at the blond who was crouching down on all four, his - _its_ - eyes narrowed as it glared at him with cheeks puffed and whiskers and tails twitching and ears held to the back. His eye twitched again in annoyance. How in the world did something - some_thing_ - like that could get so adorably cute?! No, he must be imagining things. He glared his best Uchiha death glare at the growling half cat-half dobe before turning back to his sensei when a cough was emitted from the brunette.

"...I've nothing to do with his current state, Iruka-sensei," he growled slightly. "It all happened because he tried to defend me - in which I didn't even asked him to..."

"..."

He smirked inwardly. Of course Iruka wouldn't say anything to that - he was _innocent_. As much as he didn't like the dobe, he would never do such a thing to his own teammate. Besides, they were best friends - in some sort of a way.... But anyhow, he was still innocent! Not guilty! Not at all. Nope, nadda.... What was he rambling about really? He sighed mentally and glanced at the...creature crouching beside him. Currently, it was staring up at him with its huge adorably sparkling bright azure eyes...so dreamy...

...fuck, did he just_ think _that?!

"...what are you gonna do then?"

"Hn?" he put on his stoic mask again and turned to Iruka, one brow arched. "Honestly...I've no idea, sensei."

"...have you brought him and the poisoned kunai to the Hokage to be examined then?" there was a look on Iruka's face, but he decided to ignore it.

He took out said kunai, knowing that the teacher wasn't really believing him. "I'm on my way there, actually, when I bumped into you."

A frown appeared on Iruka's face, then he relaxed and nodded vaguely. Again, Sasuke raised a curious brow. The teacher than apologised to him and told him that he had some errands to get worked on, so he would be on his way. Sasuke just nodded faintly, watched the teacher disappearing from his sight and continued to walk to the Hokage tower, making sure the blond was following him closely from behind. It would be troublesome if the dobe was lost, after all.

"Meow!"

He turned around in alert, and found the boy - cat - running towards him. God, what was he doing?! He was left quite far behind from the raven, and was currently whining in his meows at Sasuke as he ran towards him. The guy resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he waited for the dobe to be closer to him. Soon enough, Naruot was near enough - and he immediately pounced onto him as soon as he was five feet **(1)** away from him, meowing happily and excitedly.

"Meow!" he meowed in joy and leaned forward to kiss Sasuke yet again - in which, the raven instantly pushed the boy's face away from his.

"Fuck, usuratonkachi! Don't do that in public, what if someone sees us, damn it?!"

He was flustering. He was _fucking_ flustering. Damn it! He felt like slapping his own face for syaing something so uke-like...wait, did he just _fucking_ think that?! No fucking way...no, no...he must be so tired from the previous mission...yeah, that must be the reason - the _only_ reason why he was acting and thinking like that. Yep, that was it. He shook his head slightly and let out a relieved sigh, earning a small curious meow from Naruto.

"...what, dobe?"

The half boy-half feline just stared at him with...its pair of huge bright blue eyes. He rolled his eyes and got to his feet, straightening himself before he started moving on again, this time slower, making sure that the dobe was _really_ following him closely from behind. To make sure that the blond was really tailing him, he made a clone of himself - despite his current condition, which was _badly_ injured - and commanded the clone to follow Naruto from behind.

* * *

_Later..._

"...and it resulted in Naruto's condition to be like this?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

The blond beside him started to get bored and decided to wash himself - _it_self. The raven took a minor glance at the half cat-half dobe and decided to just roll his eyes - when his teenage hormones got the best out of him, again. His little glance turned to a stare as he watched the boy washing itself intently, licking its paw...hand - in a very suggestive way, with eyes half-lidded and purrs of delight. Fighting the urge to gulp, he frowned and immediately turned away.

"...something bothering you, Sasuke?"

He coughed a little and shook his head faintly. "Iie, Hokage-sama..."

"...very well then," the old man spoke. "Now that Naruto is in this state, I put my full trust in you to take care of him, is that clear?"

"Hai...what?"

* * *

_And so..._

"Damn it! Argh!"

Sasuke growled again, falling onto his knees as he clawed his face - in a very careful manner that is, he didn't want to risk cutting his own pretty face. Nevertheless, Uchiha Sasuke was mad. No, he was beyond mad. He was...in rage, furious! The being not far behind him stayed silent, but decided to approach him in caution. Still being silent, he nudged a little on the raven's neck with his button nose. Slowly, Sasuke dropped his hands and turned to him gradually.

"...dobe..."

"...meow?"

A frown appearedon Sasuke's face. "Damn it! Talk to me! Don't you fucking meow! Talk to me, Naruto! Talk to me!"

"Meow!" he let out a cry of pain when Sasuke shook his tiny body violently.

"...shit! Why won't you fucking talk to me, damn it?!"

Another angry growl escaped Sasuke's lips as he got to his feet and stomped off to his room, leaving the blond alone in the living room. "Damn it!"

Naruto winced in fear as he heard a crashing sound coming from the room that Sasuke had entered. After a few seconds, he slumped his shoulders sadly, feeling rejected with Sasuke's actions. His cat-ears stood low, he walked slowly out of the living room towards the Uchiha's main house's garden. Although the whole clan minus Sasuke and Itachi had been killed by the weasel himself, Sasuke still took good care of the garden, he could see it just by taking a look around the beautifully decorated compound.

A small pout appeared on his tanned whiskered face; the soft, almost-invisible golden whiskers twitching a little. Then, slowly, a small smile came to his face and he trotted into the house happily - completely forgetting what had happened just now!

**((To be continued))  
**

* * *

Woot! Okay, to tell the truth, this WASN'T the real idea of my doujin! But somehow it became like this, and somehow I liked it! xD So here it is! And don't worry about the ending of this chappy, I'm just too lazy - and way too tired, it's half past five in the morning here, and i haven't gotten my sleep yet! DX But still, I am happy to finish this for my beloved readers/reviewers/friends! And now that it is morning, I am not sleepy anymore! Yay! I can go and play Q-World now! x3

Sai: That sounds like a fun game, what game is it?

Koneko: Just an MMORPG game where you go and do quests and leve up and stuff, you know... (smiles)

Sai: Oh... (smiles back and turns to Kai) Want to play it, Kai-koi?

Kai: (blushes) Um...nothanks! (runs away and hides)

Gaara: (sweatdrop) ...

Koneko: YAOI! Woot! lol, ja ne, minna-san! (waves at everyone)

**(1) Anyone who doesn't know how long five feet is, it's a metre long...I'm sorry for you anyways... (sweatdrop) lmao **


	3. Chapter Two

Koneko: Ne, Sai-kun, do you really like Kai-kun?

Sai: Why, of course...if not, I won't be teasing him all this time, would I?

Koneko: Hm...will you go out on a date with him then? Will ya? Will ya?

Sai: If he's willing...

Koneko: Yay! (runs towards Kai) Kai-kun, will you go out with Sai if he asks?

Kai: Uh... (notices Sai walking towards them with a smile and faints)

Koneko: Uh...Kai-kun?

Gaara: (watching from the side with huge sweatdrops) ...just start the story now...

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Dobe? Oi, dobe?"

It was dinner time. After finally calming down, Sasuke had gone to the kitchen to prepare some meals for him and Naruto, since it was already half past seven in the evening. He had already told the blond to wait for him in the living room while he cooked and stuff. And now, when he had finally done making their dinner, he went to call for the...cat, but he was nowhere to be seen. He started searching for the half boy-half feline all around the house.

"Dobe?" he called. "Oi, Naruto! Oi, where the hell are you, dobe?"

When he couldn't find the blond anywhere in the house, he started to panic. He went outside and called the boy's name again and again, but there was no respond. And Naruto was still nowhere to be seen. He called the blond's name louder, and began searching him all around the Uchiha compound. Getting really worried, he ran down to the main road and called out the boy's name as he searched for him all around the village.

"Naruto! Naruto!" he called. "Naruto, where the hell are you?!"

"...Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here at this time?" a female shopkeeper at the shop where he always buys stuff at saw him.

"Have you seen Naruto around here?"

The old lady widened her eyes a bit, then she shook her head. "I haven't.... Is there a problem?"

"...it's nothing."

And before the woman could say anymore, Sasuke was already gone, continuing his search for Naruto. Nevertheless, after he had circled the whole village twice, he still had not found the blond anywhere. He got really panic and ran straight to the Hokage tower, wanting the blonde lady to make an announcement if anyone had seen the boy. When he got to the tower, he dashed to the Hokage's office and barged into the room without knocking.

"Brat!" the blonde sitting inside the room snapped when she saw him barging into the room. "Knock before you enter, darn it!"

"Hokage-sama! Naruto's gone!"

"You-he what?" she widened her eyes.

"He's gone!" he repeated. "I told him to stay in the living room when I was making our dinner just now, but then when I came back to the living room, he was gone! Nowhere to be found! I've searched for him all around the house and the village, but I couldn't find him anywhere!"

"...look, brat, sit down first and relax..."

"I can't relax at a moment like this! Naruto might be somewhere out there, and he might be in danger or something! How can you be so calm about this?! I thought he's one of your most precious persons!" he glared at the Hokage.

She glared back at him. "He_ is_ one of my important persons in life, but I know him! He won't be messing around somewhere, even though he's a half cat now..."

"...I'm worried about him..."

"I know...I'm worried about him too," she sighed and motioned him to sit down. "Just sit down and take a deep breath first..."

He frowned and glared at her slightly, but followed her words and sat on the chair before the lady nevertheless. As soon as he was seated on the chair, he let out a sigh and started fidgeting, much to the female's annoyance. When he had finally calmed down completely about five minutes later, Tsunade finally decided to make the announcement. Soon, the ninjas of Konoha were on a search for the lost little blond.

"...don't worry, Sasuke-kun, I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Sakura, who had rushed to the Hokage tower as soon as she heard the announcement, spoke to Sasuke in intend to soothe his feelings a little.

"...I sure hope so..."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"...oi, brat."

"...what?"

"You should go home now, it's already half past midnight," the busted woman said. "I know you're worried about him, but it's better if you worry about yourself first..."

"No, Tsunade-sama...I have to wait until he's found..." the raven spoke, obviously trying suppress his yawn.

Tsunade frowned and placed a hand on the guy's head. "Look, if we find him, we'll inform you. Now you go home and get some sleep, or else you wouldn't even make it for tomorrow."

"No..."

"...go home, Sasuke."

Sasuke tried his best to glare his deadliest glare at the lady Hokage, but he was too tired to do it - and even more, he knew the female was right. He pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his sleepiness back to his brain **(1)**. He then, with half-lidded eyes, dragged himself out of the room and went straight back home, feeling depressed, tired, sleepy and worried. As he walked through the dark empty roads, he thought solemnly about the blond.

'Damn it...where has he gone off to? That dobe...' he sniffled a little as he opened the house door slowly - and all of a sudden;

"Meow!"

"What the-?!"

"Meow!" the 'thing' that had jumped onto him just now purred delightfully. "Meow-rrr..."

"...N-Naruto?!" his eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Meow...!"

Sasuke gaped for a little while - before he pulled the blond into a tight embrace. "Where the hell have you been, usuratonkachi?! I was so fucking worried about you, damn it! Don't tell me you've been home all this while! You-you...you usuratonkachi!"

**((To be continued))  
**

* * *

.....sorry for the super late update, and the super short chapter. I'm just not in a very good mood right now - actually, I'm right down here in the dumps right now... (sniffles) Really...I had been excited for the whole week 'cause I got a new boyfriend, and I was even more excited that he was super cute and is a Japanese - but then, I think I said something wrong to him, and now he's mad at me...and I just wanna cry and kill myself... I really don't know what to do anymore. I've never ever fallen so deeply in love, and yet, when I do...it just have to go wrong... (cries and goes to her emo corner)

Oh...and a little more thing, please forgive me for both my late and short update.... Well...see ya guys later, then...

**(1) Um...I don't know if this is possible with you guys, but if I pinch the bridge of my nose, I can stop myself from getting very sleepy for a little while...**


	4. Chapter Three

Kai: No!!!!! I don't want to be parted from everyone!!!!!!

Koneko: Me too!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: (sweatdrop) What the hell is wrong with the both of you?

Koneko: We have to go to a boarding school starting from next week! (cries and hugs Gaara) I don't want to be parted from you!!!!!

Kai: (cries - and shrieks suddenly when Sai hugs him from behind) W-w-w-w-what the fuck?!

Sai: I just wanna be with you before you go away...can I?

Kai: (blushes and runs into room)

Koneko: ...Gaara-kun...?

Gaara: (blushes slightly) Whatever....just enjoy the story, everyone...

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Dobe, it's been five days since you last had your bath, so I want you to come into the bathroom and take a bath with me today **(1)**, okay?"

"Meow...?"

"...dobe, I know you understand what I'm saying, so go inside the bathroom!" the raven commanded, pointing to the blue door.

The boy turned to the bathroom, pouted and turned back to the guy. "Meow!"

"Don't play the fool with me, dobe!" the male spoke, pouncing onto the half-feline instantly. "You're taking your bath today, whether you like it or not!"

A while later, with a little game of chase, a little wrestling, and a huge bite mark on the raven's upper right arm, they finally managed to get into the small cubicle inside the bathroom. The neko was currently whining and hissing as the raven tried his hardest to take off the bright orange garment that the boy had been wearing for the past five days. After sometime, he finally managed to undress the smaller male.

"Geez, why won't you stay still, dobe?" he complained, turning on the hot water as he put all the dirty clothes into the laundry basket. "...get into the tub, you usuratonkachi."

"Meow!" the half-feline hissed in retort, flinching as a drop of the hot water came in contact with his skin.

The guy rolled his eyes as he undressed himself - then, he suddenly pulled the blond into the tub with him, causing the both of them to stumble upon each other. "Serves you right for not wanting to-huh?!"

He then realised that the boy was all four on top of him, their faces merely inches from each other. He could not help but to blush about a thousand shades darker and pushed the half-feline off him - only to have the blond tumbling again, and unexpectedly, their lips crashed against each other. Coal-coloured eyes were widened to the size of a saucer, as his mind tried to process the current situation - and when he finally, he quickly pushed the other male away with a cry of surprise.

"What the fuck are you thinking, you freaking usuratonkachi?!" he was practically screaming like a girl by then, with a face as red as an overripe tomato. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! Argh! Why must this happen to me?! Damn it! Calm down, Sasuke...gah, I just can't calm down! Damn it!"

As he was currently talking - complaining - to himself, the golden-haired boy tuned himself out of the train of curses and decided to get interested with the overflowing water in the tub. He stared at the bubbling and trickling liquid, pawing**(2)** into the warm water curiously. Cocking his head to the side, he then dipped both his paws into the liquid before deciding to jump into the tub - and wetting Sasuke in the process.

"-what the hell-dobe?" the raven cocked a brow once he noticed the blond playing in the water happily. "...baka..."

The half-feline cocked his head and turned to the guy, purring and splashing the water with his paws playfully, signalling the male to get inside the tub as well. The taller of the two stared at the boy for a little while, before he sighed and got into the tub as well, seating himself behind the smaller one. He then started washing the boy off, massaging the tanned body as the other purred in delight, a happy mewl heard every now and again.

Later on, once they were both done bathing, the raven went to get some fresh clothes for the boy, and after roaming around his older clothes, he finally found some clothes that were quite small but would suit the half-feline. He took out a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of white shorts and put them aside before he took some other clothes for him to wear. After dressing himself, he put on the clothes for the blond - with of course, much difficulty.

"Dobe, why won't you stay still?!"

"Meow meow!"

"Geez, stay still, damn it!"

"Meow!"

"Shut up, usuratonkachi!"

"Me-ow!"

"Can't you just say anything besides 'meow'?!"

"Meow!"

"...just shut up."

"...meow."

"Argh, I hate you, dobe!"

"Meow, meow!"

* * *

_Half an hour later, in front of the Hokage's room..._

"Shut the fuck up, you usuratonkachi!"

"Meow!"

"Even though you can't speak, you're still so obnoxiously loud!"

"Meow!"

"Damn it, shut up!"

"Meow meow!"

"...would the two of you just shut your mouths?!"

The two of them immediately went mute after the lady Hokage had yelled to the both of them. The busty blonde glared at the both of them, snorted, rolled her eyes and finally told them to go into her office. The raven entered first, followed closely by the half-feline who just glared back at the female. As the guy took a seat on the chair across the table from the woman, the blond immediately leaped onto his lap, glaring at the lady as he settled himself on the male's hips.

"...looks like he's being protective of you, Sasuke," the blonde said.

"He's not, he's just being the dobe he is..." Sasuke had replied, but the faint blush and the hand that was stroking the boy gently obviously showed the opposite.

"Hm..." a small chuckled escaped the lady's lips. "Anyhow, we have found some information about the kunai that you handed me several days ago. Obviously, the kunai was poisoned, and surprisingly, the poison that we found on the tip of the kunai is actually a very rare poison, and it was last used in this village, or any ninja village, about twenty years ago, before the Kages decided to ban its usage since it is quite dangerous..."

"...why is that?"

"The ones that are poisoned by this poison could be killed in no time," the female's words shot the raven like a venom. "...it is quite a shock that Naruto is able to withstand the poison...but in return, he is turned into a half-feline. And, based on the information that we had gathered, if you don't find the cure for the poison in a year...Naruto will stay like that forever..."

**((To be continued))  
**

* * *

OMFG...so stressed out.... Fuck, my back hurts.... Geez...okay, this chapter is very rushed, I have to say...so, yeah...and I have not much to say either, except for the fact that this will be my last update before I enter a boarding school...and I will update less and less frequent... (cries) Anyhow...can't talk much right now, since my dad's gonna use the computer after this...so, well...hope to see you guys again! That's all! Ja ne!

**(1) What the fuck is with Sasuke and his dirty mind?! - or rather, me and my dirty mind?! xD**

**(2) Yes, Naruto grew paws in the week! Kyaa! What will happen to him next?!**


	5. Chapter Four

Kai: Yay!!!!!!!! I'm back to my old school!!!!!!!!! (dances around)

Koneko: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (dances with Kai)

Sai: (from the side) The both of them are very energetic, don't you think, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: (sweatdrop) Don't involve me in this stupidity...?!

Koneko: (pulls Gaara and dances with him) Yay!!!!! I'm so happy to be with you again, Gaara-kun!!!!!!

Gaara: Let go of me!!!!!!!!!!

Sai: (sweatdrop) Oh well...let's just start the story now.... (goes to dance with Kai)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Nani?!"

"Yes, he only has a year before the jutsu becomes permanent," Tsunade repeated what she had said. "And since the both of you had somehow wasted almost two weeks playing around and stuff, you only have around eleven months left to search for the cure...before it is too late..."

Sasuke furrowed his brows and widened his eyes, not quite believing what he had just heard. 'Only...less than a year left? T-that's...that's impossible!' He looked at the half-feline before him, and he shut his eyes, biting his lower lip. 'Naruto...Kami, it's all my fault.... If only I was more careful...you wouldn't become like this...' Reopening his eyes, he let out a small sigh and unconsciously, he started stroking the other male's golden hair slowly before stopping to graze his thumb over the boy's crown.

Another sigh escaped his lips, and the female could not help but to feel sorry - though she kept her serious face on. "...let me find the cure for him, Tsunade-sama."

"...but you know you-"

"-_please_ let me find the cure for him!" the raven cried out a plead, very much surprising the Hokage. "It's the only thing that_ I_ can do, after what happened to _him_, just because he wanted to save _my_ life! _Please_, I'm pleading you! Let me find the cure! I'm sure I can find it within a year!"

"...fine, I'll assign you on a one-year mission to find this cure...but if you can't find it within a year, I'm afraid you would have to get back to Konoha...and Naruto would remain-"

"-he wouldn't! I assure you that!"

Again, the female was slightly taken aback by Sasuke's determination. Nonetheless, she knew well that he knew what he was doing, and she was very sure that he would find the cure to Naruto's current condition, and return him to his real self. With that, she assigned him on the mission, together with their sensei, Kakashi, Sakura and Shikamaru. The Nara was needed in this mission as he knew the whereabouts of the lost Tamagakure, the village that was said to be the place where the poison originated from **(1)**.

'A year...a year to search the cure for Naruto...'

* * *

_The very next morning..._

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Ohayo!"

"...hn..."

The pink-haired girl was about to take Sasuke's hand in hers and told him about her day - which had barely even started - when Naruto growled and hissed at her, and wrapped his two tails** (2)** protectively around Sasuke's legs. The raven just snorted in amusement as he crouched down to stroke the half-feline softly, earning delightful purrs from the boy. Sakura only stared at the both of them in disbelief, jaws hung agape. Shikamaru, who had been watching the three of them, just let out a small sigh.

"Really...this is troublesome..." he ran his hand through his hair, approaching the team. "Why am I even asked to help you?"

"...because only you know where the Tamagakure is, and that's the only place that we can find the cure for Naruto's condition..." Sasuke said, getting to his feet.

"...mendokuse..."

After about half an hour, Kakashi was still nowhere to be seen, and Sakura was losing her patience. "Where the hell is he?! Gah, why can't he be any earlier?!"

"Hn..."

"Mendokuse..."

"Yo."

"...you're late again, Kakashi-sensei!"

The masked man smiled underneath his mask. "Yeah, my little dolphin was 'hungry' so-"

"Okay, we don't want to be hearing to your perverted stories, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screeched, knowing what exactly the man meant by saying that - everyone knew about his supposedly 'secret' relationship with a certain long-haired brunette teacher.

Nonetheless, all of the members of Team Seven, excluding Naruto, could feel the sudden emptiness inside their team. Usually, both Naruto and Sakura would yell at their teacher for being late and all, but with only Sakura yelling and screeching, it really seemed...different. For once, silence air hung in the air around them. There was no Naruto's loud voice annoying yet entertaining them at the same time. Sasuke, who was the first one to notice this, turned to the blond and sighed.

"...don't worry, Sasuke-kun, we'll find the cure somehow..." Sakura tried to soothe his feelings down - only to have Naruto hissing and clawing her. "Itai! Naruto! Even though you can't speak, you're still annoying, you know!"

"Meow! Hiss!"

Kakashi let out a small chuckle before he started moving towards the forest. "Let's start moving."

"Okay."

With that, all five of them - Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Shikamaru, began their mission to find the cure for Naruto. As they leapt through the forest, Shikamaru, as the captain of the team** (3)**, told them about the location of Tamagakure. The village, which was believed to have been destroyed, actually still existed, even though it was hidden from people. It was located between the border of the Wind Country and the Earth Country, yet hardly anyone had ever seen the village before.

"How do you know that the village still exists then?" Sasuke asked, albeit alarmed from the information.

"I managed to come across a ninja of the village a couple of years ago," Shikamaru replied. "She was the one who showed me the location of the village. You still remember about the incident where I was said to be kidnapped by ninjas from Sunagakure when we were ten?"

"...you're sure that's really Tamagakure?"

The brunette nodded. "As it is 'The Hidden Village of the Cats', the only animals there were cats, tigers, lions and other types of felines. Even the people there had adopted some of cats' characteristics. They look just like how Naruto looks like right now...only that they can talk like humans."

"How many people are there in the village?" Kakashi asked all of a sudden.

"...less than thirty, I think...why?"

"Iie...it's just that, it's impossible to keep a village hidden if there are so many villagers inside it. So, I assumed the maximum number of residents inside the village is only fifty," the silver-haired male explained. "We need to, however, find out why they want their village to be hidden from public. They might be plotting something against the Ninja world...and we got to stop that from happening..."

"...I don't care about that. All that I care is about Naruto...and the cure," Sasuke stated before moving further, leaving Kakashi, Sakura and Shikamaru surprised.

"...did I say something wrong?"

* * *

_That evening..._

"We'll stop here for the night!"

"Finally..." Sakura stopped at the opening and stretched herself. "All that leaping made me tired!"

"Shikamaru, help me with the tents. Sakura, you go and get some firewood," Kakashi said, already building up the tents.

Sasuke watched them from the side, then he turned to the sleeping boy on his lap. He furrowed his brows, noticing another new thing about the blond. He had became slightly smaller than he once was. He knew the blond felt bigger on his lap just the day before, yet today, he fit just snuggly in his lap, purring as he continued to sleep. A small sigh was emitted from Sasuke, and stroked Naruto's golden hair softly. Sakura, noticing this, could not help but to feel sorry for her friends.

"...Sasuke-kun," she called, smiling a little when the raven turned to her. "It's okay...we'll help you to find the cure for Naruto.... He would be his normal self in no time, I promise you that..."

"...thanks...Sakura..."

"It's nothing, that's what friends for after all," she smiled wider.

Later on, Sasuke brought Naruto to the spring to take a bath - since the boy wouldn't let anyone get close to him and Sasuke. The both of them had to wait until all the other finished their baths, before they could get into the spring. As soon as they dipped themselves into the cool water, Naruto started wading and splashing around, all the while playing tag with Sasuke. Meows and yells could be heard from the campsite, and the other three in the team could not help but to feel happy for the two.

"Looks like Naruto is really something to Sasuke, huh?" Kakashi said, his tone amused.

"I guess..." Sakura replied, almost sadly. "...maybe I should back away from the both of them..."

"Hm?"

Before the girl could explain any further, Naruto had already returned from the stream, naked as he ran towards the two of them. Sasuke was behind him, only with his shorts, as he chased the boy with a towel. Seeing this, both Sakura and Kakashi laughed in amusement. After the situation had finally calmed down, Sasuke went to put on some clothes for himself and Naruto, then the both of them went out of their tent to join the others who were waiting for their dinner to be ready.

"...we'll move out the very first thing tomorrow, okay?" Kakashi suddenly said as they had their dinner.

"...okay..."

**((To be continued))  
**

* * *

Gyah! So tired! The ending was crappy, wasn't it? Wasn't it? Geez...I'm so tired... (yawns) Great...I've been yawning for the past fifteen minutes... Ugh...so sleepy... Nonetheless, starting from this chappy, I'll be focusing on the mission, and I might be getting Gaara to help the team, since they would pass the village on their way to Tamagakure. By the way, one thing, I don't really remember the locations of the Wind Country and the Earth Country, so I'll just put the Earth Country above the Wind Country! Anyhow, before I go, I hope you enjoyed the chappy! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!

**(1) I don't even know whether this sentence is right or not... (sweatdrop)**

**(2) Yep, Naruto had grown another tail...and he won't stop!**

**(3) Kinda weird, yeah, but I made Shikamaru the captain 'cause he's the only one who knows the location of the village!**


	6. Chapter Five

Gah...okay, from this chappy onward, I won't do the stupid talks again... (sweatdrop) Actually, I don't feel much of myself today.... To tell the truth, I'm freaking tired from school today, thanks to sitting all day inside an air-conditioned room on a rainy day.... Geez...I think I'm going to have a cold... Nonetheless, despite me being cold - or even dying - I'll still try my best to update this story for you guys! Anyways, here it is! Woot! Enjoy, minna-san!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The owls were hooting and replying each other's calls, the wolves were howling every now and again, and the crickets were having a chirping competition on the full-moon night. Sasuke, as he huddled with Naruto, threw a few sticks into the fire that he had made using his fire jutsu sometime earlier. Across from him, Sakura and Kakashi shared a blanket, with the girl falling asleep occasionally - but she quickly regained her composure once she doze off. Shikamaru, on the other hand, just rested himself upon a tree trunk.

"...meow..." Naruto suddenly purred and snuggled closer to the raven, much to his surprise.

"Hn? What's wrong?" he looked down at the half-feline and noticed his tail popping out from the blanket that they were sharing, and he immediately covered it with the remaining cover. "Better now?"

The boy purred again in satisfaction, snuggling even closer to the guy. Sasuke blushed lightly, but smiled a little as he let the blond fell asleep on his lap as he patted and stroked his golden hair gently. As he caressed the smaller male affectionately, he felt his eyes getting warm and watery - and he instantly fight away the tears, tilting his head up and squeezing his nose to avoid the salty liquid from falling down. From across the fire, Kakashi noticed this and he just stared at the both of them with sympathy.

All of a sudden, Shikamaru got up from his place. "It's late, we should get to sleep. I'll be the first watcher. Sasuke, you're after me, and Kakashi-sensei, you're the last one. We'll each stand guard for a couple of hours, is that clear?"

The two ninjas nodded. Then, Shikamaru poured some water onto the campfire and put it out, causing the whole place to get dark in split-second. Then, all of them entered their tents, Kakashi and Sakura in one tent whilst Sasuke and Naruto in the other. The blond hadn't like the idea of sharing a tent with anyone but Sasuke, and he also wasn't approved of letting anyone get into their tent - Kakashi was clawed and hissed at when he was checking out how the two boys were doing.

Once they were inside the tent, Sasuke started stripping himself until he was clad only in his pair of black boxers. Then, he - with great effort - undressed the half-feline as well. After that, he took out a fairly large comforter from his bag and placed it on the tent floor before taking out another blanket and putting it on top of the first one. He also took out two pillows from another bag and placed it on the head on the blankets that was opposing the tent entrance.

"Come on, dobe, let's go sleep," Sasuke crawled under the blanket, with Naruto following suit.

"Meow..."

* * *

_Around two hours later..._

"Umh..." the raven opened his eyes slowly and rubbed the right one with the back of his hand. "Nn...I should be on guard now..."

As he moved around the tent, the blond suddenly woke up. "...meow?"

"...dobe, go back to sleep," he told, but the boy just got up and stared at the bigger male sleepily, yawning a little.

"Meow..."

Midnight blue clashes against azure blue, and the Uchiha let out a sigh. "Just don't complain to me if you're sleepy, get it?"

Naruto purred out in delight as he followed Sasuke closely from behind, his three tails flicking in excitement. Once they reached the huge tree where Shikamaru was rested under, they exchanged places with the half-asleep boy. Then, the raven instantly leaped onto one of the branches on top of the tree, and without any difficulty - despite the fact that he had forgotten how to do any jutsu, the half-feline followed him up the tree, clawing onto the tree for support as he climbed up.

"...dobe, get your own branch," Sasuke growled when Naruto squeezed himself in the small gap between Sasuke and tree trunk.

"Meow...!"

The raven rolled his eyes and decided to just ignore the smaller one. As the two of them sat on the large branch, the blond started to get bored - and he decided to play a game with Sasuke and his tails. He started flicking one of his white-tipped tail around, then all of a sudden, he swished it rapidly towards the guy's left ear - and just as unexpected, the male squeaked and tensed up, before he shuddered and turned to glare at the boy - who just put an innocent look on his face.

"What the fuck-dobe, do that once again-!"

His words were stopped by a squeak that came from his own mouth, thanks to another bushy tail flicked at his ear. After shuddering once more, he growled and in an instant, he jumped onto the blond and began wrestling with him. Naruto, in return, just squealed in excitement as he wrestled back playfully. Soon, the two of them were wrestling each other on the ground - they were lucky that the branch they were sitting on were not that high up, or else they might risk breaking their backbones.

"You wanna play, huh?" the raven growled and tickled the boy's sides, causing him to squeal and giggle out loud. "Take that, take that, you dobe!"

"Meow-wah! Nyaa! Meow, meow!"

As the two of them played with each other, without them knowing, several figures - five, to be exact - was watching them from the bushes around the clearing. Noticing the two boys were not aware of their presence, three of the men started approaching the clearing in intend to take all of the ninjas' valuables. As they proceeded towards the field carefully, they themselves didn't notice the two figures moving in the shadows as swiftly and as silently as possible.

"Heh," one of the rogues sneered. "This one's gonna be easy. They can't even detect-!"

Before he managed to finish his sentence, a shuriken came flying just before his eyes - just a mere inch more and he'd be blind. In an instant, he was trembling like a leaf as the two dark figures appeared from the shadows. Upon seeing the two figures standing before their comrades, the other two rogues immediately went to aid the three - or at least, they tried to. Unluckily, before they managed to get close to their friends, the rogues were already beaten blue and black by the two males.

"Hn...if you really think we're easy..." the taller one of the two males spoke, smirking. "...then think again."

"Meow!"

"You wanna kick some ass, dobe?!"

"Me-ow!"** (1)**

"Yeah! Come on!"

**((To be continued))  
**

* * *

lol, such a funny ending! roflmao! I just can't stop laughing! It's so funny! Sasuke was so OOC, and somehow he's so cute in the end! But I have to say, this was quite a filter chappy, but the next one...uh...I don't know.... (sweatdrop) Ideas, anyone? What should they do? Where should they go? What should happen? Tell me!!!!! I'm already out of ideas!!!!!! . The reason for this is because my mind's completely focused on 'Creature of the Night'! That's a great story, even from someone like me!

But anyways, I still hope that you liked this chappy! Anyhow, next, I'm going to update 'My Best Friend' in a few days - maybe even tomorrow! But, reviews first! lol, woot! Ja ne, minna-san!

**(1) This would be translated as "Yeah, let's kick some ass, Sasuke!" xD**


	7. Chapter Seven

Phew...almost forgot to update this story! But anyways....oh God, I definitely has no idea for this chappy! And that's why I have to thank Butterfly1974 for giving me this awesome chappy idea - actually, it's the very same idea that I was thinking while I was eating just a while ago! lol xP Anyhow, wanna know what her idea was? Well...just read the chappy to find out! Woot! And some funnily smexy scene in a hot spring! Woot! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Shit..."

"...Naruto looks like he doesn't like rain..."

"Of course he doesn't, damn it!" the raven growled. "Even I don't like the rain! Shit, I hate this..."

Team Seven of Konohagakure and their leader were currently heading towards Aigakure when it suddenly started raining a couple hours earlier, showing no sing of stopping at all. Instead, it just poured and poured heavily, causing all four of the Konoha ninjas to be drenched in the cold rainwater. Naruto, being the half-feline he was currently, panicked and started running around the first time the raindrop touched his body, trying to find a cover from the downpour.

"Kuso...stay still, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke growled at the blond again.

"Meow!"

"Damn it...how long do we have till we reach Aigakure?!"

"Just a few more minutes," Shikamaru replied from the very front. "Sasuke, make sure Naruto doesn't jump off elsewhere!"

The guy growled once more. He really didn't like to be ordered around, but he knew it would much more troublesome if Naruto suddenly disappeared from their view. Quickly, he went towards the boy and embraced him, telling him to just stay in his arms. The boy pouted and whined in protest, not liking the fact that both him and Sasuke were soaked wet, but stayed put nevertheless. About ten minutes later, they finally reached the gates of the hidden village of Love.

"We're here...finally..."

"...what village is this anyway?" Sakura asked, staring at the tall, red-shaded gates.

"It's the hidden village of Love," Shikamaru explained. "This village is not associated to any of the ninja villages.... It's established just for a reason - to be a honeymoon heaven for all married couples...and maybe some non-married ones as well.... As long as you state the reason why you're here - in which, they would only accept reasons that would make you use this village to the fullest - you're free to get in..."

"...and I assume we have to make up a good reason for us to come into the village?"

"Yes..."

Suddenly, a growl was heard from Sasuke. "Can we just go in now? Naruto's already glued to me right now..."

With that, all of them entered the village and headed straight to the town centre. When they reached there, they quickly went to see the leader of the village, an old man with perverted eyes and look, and three barely-clothed girls surrounding him, theirs breasts pressed against his muscles. Seeing this, all of them but Kakashi winced and twitched their eyes in disgust. Then, with much difficulty, Shikamaru stepped to the front and stated their 'purpose' there.

"Shindou-san, please allow us to stay here for the night," he spoke, bowing a little at the man. "My...master had ordered us to bring him and his pet to have some fun in this village as it is told that this is a heaven for all of those who are deeply in love with each other..."

The man laughed out loud, followed by little giggles from the three girls. "Yes, yes...it is a heaven for lovers.... Now tell me...which one is your master, and which one is the pet?"

"My master is the raven-haired boy you see at the back, and his pet is the one hugging him..."

Kakashi snickered at this as Sasuke glared at him with heated cheeks, and Naruto only staring at him unknowingly. Shikamaru let out a small sigh, hoping that they would just go with his abrupt, unplanned plan. Luckily, they all went with his plan - despite the raven's plan to try and kill Kakashi with his deadliest glare as the man wouldn't stop snickering at him and his 'pet'. Later on, when they were about to be given their rooms, they were up for another surprise.

"Your master and his pet can stay in the honeymoon suite, and the rest of you are to stay in the standard rooms," one of the girls who accompanied them to their rooms explained. "Shindou-san said that that is the rule, since only the two of them are here to have some fun together."

".....nani?!"

* * *

_Later...._

"Geez! Dobe, stay still!"

"Meow! Meow...."

"....nani?"

The boy stayed still, letting the raven undress him until he was clad only in a pair of silky black boxers that belonged to the other male. Then, he started purring and licking Sasuke's face all over, surprising him. Blushing quite heavily, he started pushing the boy away, but the half feline just continued to lick him, pushing him back until the both of them stumbled onto the floor with Naruto on top of Sasuke, his licking motions never stopping.

"N-Naruto, stop this, you idiot!"

"Purr....meow..." the blond pouted and sat up, straddling the other's lap with his tails swishing around.

"Geez...what now?" the raven pushed the smaller boy slightly and pulled himself up. "Look, we gotta take a bath or else both of us will get sick...and if we're sick, we're unable to continue our mission properly, and I just don't want that to happen.... You don't want that to happen too, do you?"

"...meow..."

"Good, now get off me and let's take some bath, okay?" he spoke casually, getting to his feet as he cradled the lighter one easily in his arms.

The two of them then went towards the private hot spring outside their room - the honeymoon suite - and dipped themselves into the warm liquid. As usual, Naruto, who didn't like water in his feline form, protested at first, but complied a while later. Sasuke, knowing the boy wouldn't stay still unless he was pampered, started rubbing and massaging the smaller male all over, receiving delightful purrs and meows from the blond. Unknowingly, as he heard the sensual sounds, he slowly got himself hard.

"Meow...purr...." the blond whirred again, pushing himself towards Sasuke who was behind him - much to the raven's shock.

"Ah-! K-kuso...." he tensed up and shut his eyes automatically, brows furrowed. "...why now....shit...."

"...nyaa?"

Sasuke, on the other hand, was too preoccupied with his own 'problem' to notice Naruto staring at him weirdly. "Fuck....I hate this...."

"Meow....? Meow...."

All of a sudden, the smaller one pounced on top of him, causing the both of them to stumble into the water. Then, much to the raven's surprise, the boy began to kiss and lick his face again. He widened his eyes and tried to push the blond away, but with the liquid around the two of them, it was quite hard to do so. Every time he tried to stand up, he would slip back into the water when the boy pulled him underwater again and again playfully.

"Fuck!" he cursed, gurgling. "Hey! S-stop it, damn it! Ah!"

"Meow-purr!"

"Darn, Naruto! Fuck, stop!"

The two of them continued to push and pull each other into and out of the hot spring, barely noticing that both of them were getting turned on from the massive body contact. It was only a few minutes later, when both of them paused to take a breath, did Sasuke realise their current condition. Wondering how he knew Naruto was hard as well? Well, for your information, by now, the both of them were naked, with their boxers floating elsewhere - and both their members were sticking out proudly for everyone there to see.

"....shit...."

**((To be continued))**

* * *

Okay, first thing first, I'm really sorry for the terribly late update....and I have to say, the reason why I'm late at updating is because.....I've fallen in love with this guy! Woot! And I keep on talking and talking with him all day long...and I never really got the time to update this! So sorry! But anyways, just a question before I go:

**Do you want a lime in the next chappy or what?**

And yep, that's all for the time being! Hope you guys enjoyed the somewhat crappy-funny chappy! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	8. Chapter Eight

Woot! Yosh! Phew! I'm here! Yeah! I'm finally here...! Woohoo! Well, I'm still in my examination weeks...so yeah... (sweatdrop) But anyways...I'll try to fulfill your guys' need for the lime! lol, yosh! The lime! We're having a lime! We're having a lime! And guess who's involved in it? (dances around) lol, the 'Jar of Dirt' song! lol xD I kinda got crazy with the song a few days ago! lol, but anyways! Here it is! Woot! Enjoy, minna-san!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Meow?"

"...don't blame me on this, you fucking dobe..."

"Meo-wah!"

Without saying any further, the raven pounced on the blond and with the both of them stumbling into the warm liquid, he began kissing and licking the smaller male all over, grinding their erections at the same time. The half feline, not knowing anything, started struggling and scratching the guy all over, trying to push him away as mewls and whines were let out from his mouth. Annoyed, the Uchiha held the boy's hands together and clamped his mouth with his free hand.

"Mn! Nn! Mny!" came the muffled whines from the half feline.

"Shut up, dobe..." Sasuke growled, and lifted his hand off the feline's lips, only to crash his lips against them.

More mewls and moans were heard, but this time they were of pleasure instead of discontentment. As if he was trying to return the sinful pleasure, Naruto started grinding back as his hands clenched the raven's arms in intend to push himself upwards continuously. Surprised with the sudden reaction, the guy stopped his motions and stared at the blond in bewilderment. Having no response from Sasuke, Naruto whined and pulled the guy close to him - causing their lips to crash again.

"Nn?"

He tried to pull away, but the blond held him tightly, not letting him move. Then, the half feline reached up and began licking and sucking the raven's ear as he continued his grinding motions. A soft moan unknowingly escaped Sasuke's mouth, and he quickly kissed the boy again to avoid another moan from being emitted. Retaliating the blond's actions, the raven started grinding against the boy faster. Soft mewls were heard and kisses were shared as both males tried their best to pleasure each other.

"Nn...nyaa...anh...." Naruto mewled, holding tighter to Sasuke.

"Unh...uh..." Sasuke gasped and ground faster against the half feline, their erections stabbing each other in the most pleasure-filled way. "You're...you're coming...Naruto?"

"Un...nn...nyaa...unh..."

Moving even faster, the raven held the half feline close to his body, knowing their climaxes were coming close. "T-together now...Naruto..."

After a short while, with a loud cry from the blond and a grunt from the guy, the both of them reached their orgasms. Jets of warm white liquid were spurted into the shallow pool as the both of them collapsed onto the bottom of the spring, panting for breath. Catching his breath slowly, Sasuke got off Naruto - and finally realised what he had just done. He widened his eyes in shock and blushed about a thousand shades darker - and stumbled onto the water, falling on his butt.

"Tch...shit...shit....shit! What the hell had just happened?!" he slapped his forehead in disbelief.

"...nn...n-nyaa?" the blond stared at him with half-lidded eyes, and rolled over and crawled towards the raven. "...nyao?"

"What do you want?"

Upon hearing the cold, harsh words of the guy, the half feline frowned and puffed his cheeks - and smacked his head using his paw **(1)**. "Meow!"

"What?!"

"Nyaa!"

Sasuke glared at the boy for a little while, before sighing in frustration and averting his eyes elsewhere. He ran his fingers through his wet dark locks and sighed again, and Naruto tilted his head in curiosity. The blond then took a seat beside the raven and started swishing his tails around, playfully smacking the water every now and again. Liking the water hitting his face, he began purring and meowing in delight, much to the guy's annoyance. In an instant, he got out of the spring and walked into their room.

"...nyaa? Nyaa!"

Quickly, Naruto scrambled out of the pool as well, following Sasuke into the huge room - nakedly. He ran towards the raven happily, almost leaping on the ground with his front and back paws, his four tails swishing around excitedly. His happiness, however, was brought down when the guy growled at him as he dried his hair. Hearing the growl, the half feline pouted. Slowly, his lower lip quivered and tears started to form at the corner of his azure eyes - and the blond cried.

"...w-wha-?" Sasuke widened his eyes and turned to the crying one. "O-oi...w-why the hell are you crying?!"

"Nyaa....! Wuah....! Fuan....! Nyaa....!"

"H-hey...shit...stop crying already!"

* * *

_Later on..._

"...and you're telling me he has to have a room of his own 'cause he's hating you now?"

"...yes, unfortunately..."

"Mendokuse..."

"What, you're saying you're not helping me out here?" the raven frowned and growled.

"...what if something happens to him while he's alone?" the guy asked. "He is a half cat now, after all..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, he can take care of himself - I'm sure of that..."

"Yeah...whatever.... What happened between you and him, by the way?"

"None of your fucking business!"

"...fine...he can have my room tonight...."

"...thanks...Shikamaru," the Uchiha said and turned to the blond who was currently glaring at him intensely. "There, your own room, you fucking dobe...happy now?"

"Nyao!"

**((To be continued))**

* * *

Short, stupid ending, stupid chappy, whatever, whatever.... I'm not in a good mood today, so I'll just say sorry for the late update...and...I don't when I will update again, since I'm going to be terribly busy with school.... And I'm not interested with anyone getting mad at me for the late update. At least I updated, be happy with it. Geh...such a bad mood.... But anyways, you may not want to do this...but wish me luck in my examination this following week.... Well...I guess that's all.... Ja ne, minna-san...

**(1) I don't know if I told you this, but yeah...Naruto now has paws instead of hands and feet...**


End file.
